With certain pathologies of the vertebral column, the surgeon might need to perform surgery for securing at least two vertebrae to each other. Sometimes, the surgeon will need to secure a larger number of vertebrae to one another, e.g., 3 or 4.
In order to perform this operation, when it is desired to stabilize only two vertebrae, it is known to place between them an intervertebral implant constituted by a spacer that is usually disposed between the spinous processes of the vertebrae, together with securing means such as braids or ties that surround the spinous processes in order to hold the spacer between the vertebrae. For that purpose, in addition to the spacer, it is known to use a braid that presents two free ends that are secured to the spacer, e.g., with the help of a self-locking system of the type described in PCT patent application WO 2005/120277. Nevertheless, making such a spacer with usually releasable locking means presents certain drawbacks.